Impish Laugh
by HL311
Summary: His personality and his laughter brings warmth throughout her demon body. At times, it seems that laughter is the best medicine. (Ratings will change, so be aware.) Undertaker/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **His Impish Laugh

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The chill air felt pleasant against her body. It was complementing the heavy rainfall pelting off her skin. Half-lidded eyes shutting every so often when a large raindrop hits her in her pale sea foam green eyes.

There were no stars out in the stormy weather making the scenery even less pleasant. Being in an alleyway of London, there wasn't anything nice. But the question was, why was she in an alleyway?

It was because she helped a young kid out of being gang up by a group of thugs. She didn't know that one of the thugs was a Shinigami, a death god, not someone that likes other supernatural beings. For she was an almost a full demon.

Now, she was lying in a dirty puddle with her blood mixing in it. It was taking a while for her to recover, especially being a little bit part human but mostly demon. Not eating a good soul in a while to keep her body at full potential. The slash marks across her body were gorgy and no human would've live this long like her.

In her mind, she was beginning to think that this was her end if she doesn't get up and lure some poor soul into the alleyway to take. However, the deep dark thought of not wanting to get up was emerging upfront on stage. Living for centuries and watching the evolution of everything changing around her while she stays the same.

Being immortal, living off souls but being part human has it perks, such as, being able to enjoy the taste of various dishes from different regions throughout countries. Or being able to feel emotions that a human does and not being a heartless demon that only aims for sadistic ways to make humans suffer to gain their soul.

Shutting her eyes, she realizes that if she doesn't heal and she lets herself go, there wasn't anyone that would miss her. Yes, she does know about two other demons that had tried to have her as their mates, but she was strong enough to fight them off. Instead, she ends up being there, well, friend sort of. It was hard to decide whether they were friends since demons aren't one to show emotions.

Companions or maybe comrades were better words to describe what demons were with each other.

"Hu, hu, ho! What do we got here~"

A poke in the cheek causes her to snap open her eyes, they turn into the blaring demonic red iris before returning back to the pale sea foam green eyes color that remind many of a mint leaf.

"OH! We got ourselvvvvesss a live one!"

She stares up at the odd man that was a bit too energetic then any human she has met in this era. She met those humans that dress in odd clothes and make their lord or king laugh, thus, they were name as court jesters or jokers. However, in this era, she knew there wasn't such things anymore, instead, it was just a funny person that receives odd looks by on lookers.

The man kneeling down beside her head now, head tilts to the side with a wide grin. His long silver white hair was brushing across the ground and a few strands brush across her cheeks. There was a single long braid that came out of his long hair, smacking into her shoulder as he leans closer towards her face.

Something about him sent this shiver through her already cooling off body. It wasn't the black coat type cloak that flow down his body and cover everything underneath from view, or the grey scarf that was wrap around his torso, the mourn charms clank together as he sits back on his black boot heels, or the black hat on his head that has a black tail swishing against his back. It was something odd about him. The vibe around him was strong yet a mystery.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Eh? Alive you arrre. Everyone knows me as the Undertaker." He informs her, having the pleasure of dragging out his words and making his words appear like he was singing or rhyming them.

"Great, I don't have to go through the trouble of some homeless person touching my body and dragging it to hell and back." She couldn't help but be sarcastic, rolling her eyes slightly.

What she didn't expect was this Undertaker to slap his long sleeve arm against his mouth, it sound like choking sounds coming from him until he drops his arms from his mouth to let out booming laughter that made her go wide eyes.

"Gah hu, hu~That was a good one! Hell and back, oh how that might happen to you."

Her eyes narrow as he stated this a bit serious then his lunatic tone of voice. He simply grins down at her, drooling a bit upon laughing hard earlier from her comment.

"Who or rather what are you exactly?"

"Dear, dear, let's get you out of the rain, hmm? He he, take my hand."

"You're ignoring my question." She growls, reaching up to take his hand and looking at his long black fingernails as his fingers wrap around her hand.

Easily, he pulls her up into an upright position but quickly wraps his left arm around her waist as her legs felt wobbly to stand upright.

"You are messy. Too bad you are not dead. I would have the perfect coffin for you, he he~."

"You're not all there in the head, are you? Yo—ow, ow, ow, okay taking it back…OW! STOP IT!" She screams the last part in pain as Undertaker move his arm that was holding her up a bit up so he could dig his fingers into one of her wounds. He kept adding pressure and maintaining an innocent look while doing so.

"He, he, he shall we get out of the rain and patch you up?" Undertaker pops his lips at the word 'up,' widely smiling as if he wasn't holding her side in a painful way.

"I was going to lie there, alone…"

The smile on his lips slightly falters but it was still presence, just not as bright as before. His pace of walking was slow since he was supporting her and she was limping, thanks to the slashes up her left leg.

"Lie there all alone? Where's the beauty in that!"

She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to mention how much he was a bit off the rocker, but some reason the personality fitted him. And his name being the Undertaker, something is telling her that he is a mortician, which radiates depressing and emotionless feelings. But with him, he appears to be kooky but brightens up the dark aura.

"Being alone for centuries after centuries, I guess you can say there was fun here and there, but as of late it is starting to become, well, dull. Maybe I should've stayed in Italy." She mumbles the last part to herself.

"Dull, eh? He, he, we will not have that anymore." Undertaker assures her, stopping in front of a building making her to look up.

There was coffins outside, leaning against the building's stone walls. There was a sign that was black and purple with a skull on top, but it says Undertaker across it. When he open the door, it creak loudly making her to cringe at the screeching sound.

Inside was dark, a single chandelier was hanging from the ceiling with a few candles still lit and only giving some golden glow to the dark shop. Various coffins were leaning against the walls or some were lying on the ground. There was a door off in the corner, almost fading into the shadow since the door was black itself.

He led her through the shop towards the door in the corner, opening it to show a hallway where other doors were. He led her through a door that was right on the left, opening it up to show a table in the center of the room. There was shelves around the room fill with jars containing what appear to be organs and chemicals in various colors. Tools were on a table that was near the table.

"Please tell me you are using clean things." She says as she pulls herself onto the table and falls back onto her back with a groan.

A snicker comes from him, his long sleeves gliding behind him as he walks to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle and gauze.

"I can be sterile when I want to be, te he." Undertaker sets the things down on the table she was lying on before reaching to the table with tools to pick up a sharp looking scalpel.

Shutting her eyes, she didn't want to know what twisted thoughts were going through his mind as he holds that scalpel over her. However, her eyes snap open when she hears her clothes tearing apart and a snicker from him.

"What are you doing!"

"Gah hu, I have to clean your injures, eh?"

She felt stupid for asking and just shut her eyes again, not caring if she was half nude before him. It wasn't like he hasn't seen many naked bodies before, especially being a mortician and such.

A hiss escapes from her lips as she feels the bubbling and stinging sensation of the medicine cleaning out the slash marks across her body.

"He, he, did you get thrown in a grinder?"

"No, a Shinigami was disguise within this gang. I never would've thought that Shinigami would associate themselves with that sort of stuff, unless no one knows about it." She informs him, opening her eyes a bit to stare at him hovering over her body as he cleans up her injuries before rubbing this cream on them.

When she mention the Shinigami part, she notice how his hand that was rubbing the cream on her wounds, stop for a second before going again, but in a slower manner. Her eyes narrow, focusing on the silver white bangs that hung over his eyes, hiding them from the world.

"Going after a female demon eh, why is that?"

"I was trying to protect a child they were ganging up on…my tiny bit of a human side gets the best of me at times, especially when it comes to children." She answers, turning her head away and staring at the jars scatter across the shelves with soften half-lidded eyes.

"Hmm, a heart after all." Undertaker lowly muses to himself, grabbing her left wrist and wrenching her into a sitting position.

Another low hiss escapes her and she glares at his lowly chuckling self. She knew this man finds others pain funny and loves to be amuse by anything worth a laugh.

The gauze was beginning from her legs and soon up her body making her to slightly pout.

"If there was a costume party going on, I can just walk right out like this because right now, I feel like a mummy with the way you're wrapping me up."

A snort then his laughter came flowing out of his mouth with slight drool making her to shake her head, but a small grin was coming onto her lips. She couldn't help it, but she was starting to become entertain by his ways.

"There~."

All wrap up, she knew that her body will fully recover in a few days but for now she'll keep this bandage on to not irate her injuries further. For now, she can be grateful for this laughing lunatic man rocking on his feet beside her.

"Ee, he, what are you to do now, eh?"

"I don't know." She looks down at her hands, but jump when a black cloak was put over her half nude body.

Her eyes look over to see the Undertaker standing there in a black button up long sleeve dress shirt, black pants and buckle up boots with a heel.

"If you help out, you can staaayyy if you like." He leans forwards, his nose bumping into hers and his eyes flashing a yellow greenish color.

Her eyes widen at the closeness before leaning back a bit away from him to fully grasp what he has told her.

Even though, she has just met him, she knew that he was a laughing lunatic and a bit of a sadist, but at the same time, he had helped her when he didn't have to. She felt in his debt making her to bow her head slightly, but it was lifted up by cold fingertips.

"What is your name?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

That was right, she never gave him her name.

"Trinity…Trinity Cerise."

"He, he, that is an interesting name. A very interesting name~ Trio Crimson it should mean, right?"

"Yes…and yes if I can stay here. I feel as if I'm in your debt for helping me when you didn't have to." She tells him.

His hands clap together, a wide smile came onto his lips and there was a flash glowing yellowish green eyes from underneath those silver white long bangs of his.

"Good!" Undertaker slaps his right hand down, but right on her left leg that was heavily bandage.

Her face pale and his smile drops, replacing it was a oops expression before sheepishly chuckling.

"GAH! THAT HURTS!"

His laughter echo in his shop after her screaming, thanks to him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**This is like an experimental story to see how it goes.**

**Soooo, I have just started watching Black Butler, finding it very interesting and what not. Thus, I'm watching the anime series, not really reading the manga series. I'm doing some research to further intellect myself and blah, blah, blah….**

**ANYWAYS, I apologize now if I don't get anything right or something is off key. Sorry, if I'm not into character with the characters from the series. I'm just apologizing now.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters:**** I don't own anything about Black Butler. However, I do own my original character Trinity. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:**Accustoming the New Lifestyle

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

Living at a mortician building, many would think that is would be depressing, dark and creepy. But when it comes to living and helping out with a man name Undertaker, it was lunacies.

There was never a tedious moment in his shop. Trinity would have never thought someone could make her jump or become startle, but Undertaker proves her wrong. He randomly appears out of coffins, under tables and one day he pop out by hanging upside down from the chandelier by his legs.

Trinity knew that he was a nutcase, but he was a highly entertaining individual that loves to laugh and doesn't want the mortician role to bring him down. Instead, he makes everything suited to his personality, such as naming the bodies that come in as his 'guests.' That was one thing that Trinity was still slowly getting used to.

At the moment, Trinity was peeling the bandages off her arms and dropping them into a bin that was beside her legs. Her body has fully recover—after she took a poor soul last night—and she was almost finish with taking off all the bandages. The Shinigami that attack her, their scythe causes the healing process to take a while unless taking in a soul to regain energy.

"Trinity~" Undertaker pops out from behind her causing her to drop her head with a sigh. He giggles behind her then wraps his arms around her waist from behind causing her to tense up and become a bit wide eyes.

"He, he, can you do me a favor~" Undertaker breath brushes against the shell of her ear. She can literally feel the smile that was gracing his lips.

"Depends."

"Can you dig~"

"Yes." Trinity says, nodding while peeling the last pieces of the bandages off her.

When Trinity looks back up, Undertaker bounces up and down on his feet before grabbing her right wrist and literally dragging her out the door. Outside of his shop was a wagon with two coffins in it and a donkey to pull the carriage. Two shovels were wedge against the sides.

"On we go to rest our guests~" Undertaker waves his arms about before hopping up onto the seat of the wagon. Trinity calmly got on, leaning back a bit and staring around to see some people walking the streets, staring at Undertaker with wide eyes, but staring at her with curiosity. They were most likely wondering why the hell she was with the Undertaker. They didn't know that he has kindly given her a place to stay, therefore, she wasn't going to be complaining or whining about it.

They came to the cemetery, there was a few people walking around and visiting their friends or love ones gravesite with blank looks, but their eyes were the emotions to their soul. Their eyes holds sadness or some mix emotions that kept changing.

"Here we are, ee, he~" Undertaker hops off the wagon, grabbing the shovels and throwing them to the ground. He grabs one side of the coffin while Trinity grabs the other side.

Together, they walk to the spot that the coffin will be bury in. They grab the other one too, did the same before picking up the shovels.

"There is going to be no ceremony for, um, the guests?" Trinity asks, stabbing the ground and placing her right boot cladded foot on the top and pushing down, watching the shovel slice into the ground deeper.

"Nope. It appears that their family wanted nothing to do with them."

"Must've went against their family wishes…a couple like this."

"He, he, yes they did go against their wishes~"

"Humans…I never understand how they can reject their own blood." Trinity mumbles, tossing the dirt onto a pile that was between Undertaker and her.

Two square six feet deep holes were dug out, Trinity and Undertaker work together to place the coffin into the grounds before push the dirt back into the holes. Trinity patted the dirt mound down to make it flat while Undertaker randomly pulls lilies out from within his black robes.

Trinity stands back as Undertaker places a few lilies on each of the gravesite before stepping back beside Trinity, tilting his head to the side and causing the tail that hangs from his hat to brush her.

Plucking his hat off his head, he turns to her pouting but then grins as she places it on her head and begins walking back towards the wagon.

"I feel like I have a tail with this on." Trinity says, moving her head in a circular motion and watching the tail spin round and round her body.

Undertaker plops himself beside her on the wagon bench, snickering as he watches her for a few more seconds before stealing his top hat back. She sticks her tongue out at him before mumbling about being dizzy from twirling her head around and around to make the tail of his hat to spin around her body like a spin top.

They begin to head back, through the streets of London until the stop before another shop. Trinity looks at the place then turns to ask him why they stop here, but he was missing from his spot. An arm came around her waist then rips her off the bench and begins dragging her into the shop with a hop in his steps and giggles were passing through his lips.

"We need to eat, right~" He says, dragging her within a shop and towards shelves.

He let her go only to begin throwing things into her arms to carry. She yelps or groans every time he threw something a bit hard against her chest or her face. When her arms were full, Undertaker carry a few things in his arms before skipping off towards a counter to pay everything.

The shop owner quickly gave Undertaker his change back before stepping away from the counter with a slight fearful look. Trinity knew that Undertaker brought fear or some sort of not positive emotion because of him being a mortician and how he has such an energetic personality while working a morbid job.

Carrying the supplies out, once Trinity was on the wagon, it was moving causing her to fall backwards and into the back of the wagon where the supplies go. Undertaker try to hold in his laughter, drooling a bit but he burst in laughter causing some people on the street to scurry away while others stare with wide eyes, frozen in their spots.

Poking her head up from the back, she stares around with wide eyes before climbing herself back up to sit in the bench seat beside the snickering Undertaker. It didn't take them long to reach back to his shop, where he ran off into the shop and leaving her to carry the supplies inside.

"Jerk." Trinity mutters, having to make two trips in and out of his shop to bring in supplies.

Once everything was in the shop, Trinity eyes narrow and her once pale sea foam green eyes begin to bleed a glowing crimson color and her pupils turn to slits, showing her demon side.

It was quiet… too quiet for her liking.

The feeling of something to her left makes her to use her inhuman speed to appear before a coffin and flip the cover off. Trinity ducks as a laughing Undertaker came bursting out and tries to tackle her. Instead, he flew over her and face planted into the ground, his body bending in an awkward angle and his feet touch the floor above his head.

"How did that one feel, sunshine?" Trinity turns to face him, her hands resting on her hips and she has a sarcastic yet sadist grin upon her lips upon seeing his position.

"Owwie~!" Undertaker rolls onto his back before sitting up, rubbing his face with both his hands before dropping them onto his sides to pout at her like a child not getting their way.

"Aww, did you get hurt? Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Trinity hisses as she was storming by him, but she finds herself stuck.

Looking down, Undertaker latch his arms around her left leg and held on as she once again begins to make her way towards the back of the shop and to go into the kitchen to put the supplies away.

"Let gooooo!" Trinity whines but then growls, eyes snapping down to see Undertaker rubbing his cheek against her leg.

"Ee he, I don't wanna'."

Her right eye twitch at his childish way but she continues dragging him around while she puts everything away. Once everything was done, she stares down at him with her arms cross over her chest.

Once again, Undertaker was rubbing his face against her leg like a cat.

"Don't you have any guest to tend to?"

He looks up at her, his eyes glowing a yellowish green before he stands up, clapping his hands together. The sleeves of his robe cover his hands as he waves them around over his head and he grins at Trinity.

"I do~. I have to go pretty them up." He tells her, turning away and running out of the room with a giggle.

She only shakes her head at his antics but a small grin was emerging on her lips as she couldn't picture Undertaker in any other way.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Undertaker was pulling on a suit on one of his guest's when this pleasant aroma drifts underneath his nose. Pausing in his work, he lifts his head up to deeply inhale the mouthwatering aroma that was over conquering the death smell that lurks in the preparation room where he cleans up his guests.

It was a welcoming scent and the thought of who was causing it came into mind. Thinking about the demoness, a grin comes onto Undertaker lips and he looks back down, quickly finishing up dressing his guest.

"He, he, now you are looking ready to party, eh~" Undertaker gently sniggers before turning away from the guest and walking out of the preparation room. He lets his nose follow the scent and he came into the kitchen, seeing Trinity placing fresh batches of cookies on a cooling rack.

The demoness or rather any demon would be consider his enemy or rather his type of people enemies. However, with him, he wasn't really one to show a grudge, but he was definitely someone that always loves a good laugh. Without laughter, then what's the point of having a personality.

Eyeing Trinity from behind, she was humming underneath her breath while she was placing the cookies into an empty and unused urn for a cookie jar. A grin came onto his face, seeing that she was getting used to his ways. It was nice to have another presence within the mortician, especially one that can deal with his ways and give him entertainment or enjoy him giving entertainment.

Jumping up behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist and feeling Trinity tense for a split second before relaxing. Undertaker drops his chin on her shoulder and watches her place the cookies into the urn jar. As he went to open her mouth and say something random, a cookie was halfway shoved into his mouth making him to owlishly blink.

Pulling away from Trinity, Undertaker begins to eat the cookie and sighs as it was a chocolate chip cookie that was warm and gooey still. It made him visibly shiver in delight.

"Are they good?" Trinity looks at him then puts her right hand over her mouth to hide her amuse smile as she watches Undertaker shove cookie after cookie into his mouth.

"I assume so." She drops her right hand from her mouth, gently laughing causing him to freeze in eating and look at her with innocence.

Swallowing whatever he had left in his mouth, he gives her a wide smile before leaping forwards at an inhuman speed and tackle into her. She lost her balance causing her to scream and fall towards the ground, but at the last second Undertaker turns them over and lands onto his back with her on top of him.

Pushing herself up, Trinity blinks to clear her mind of what just happen and looks down. Immediately she begins to blush at how intimate the position Undertaker and she were in.

Her hands were resting upon his chest while she was straddling his hips and his hands were grasping her thighs. While she blushes, Undertaker was snickering as he knew that this position was getting to her.

"He, he, is my little Trinity embarrass or is that innocent?"

Upon Undertaker saying this, Trinity decided to show him that she wasn't innocent as her blushing looks. Reaching forwards with her hands, she places them on either side of his head and leans down, pushing their chests together. Her long sleek black hair curtains around his face and her eyes begin to glow crimson red.

"Innocent? Are you sure about that?" Trinity lowly purrs, brushing the tip of her nose against his and seeing his eyes flash yellow green underneath his silver bangs.

Feeling his hands tightening on her thighs, Trinity quickly got off him and makes way out of the kitchen, happily humming underneath her breath. Lying on the floor, Undertaker realizes that Trinity just tease him.

Sitting up, he pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well that wasn't nice~" He states then begins to smirk while a few chuckles escape from his lips.

"Two can play that game, te he."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter.**

**I'm apologizing if anything is wrong or what not. **

**Thanks and Enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Revealing Truth

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Something deep down told her to not tease the hyperactive Undertaker because he'll get back at her.

A few days ago, the kitchen incident with them falling to the ground and her straddling him, teasing him before leaving him lying in the kitchen alone and behind, Trinity knew she was going to pay for that.

Now, for the past few days, almost a week, Undertaker has been either brushing up against her in slow manners or making suggestive comments. On top of that, he was still popping out of nowhere, trying to startle her and such.

Trinity was entering the shop, carrying a basket full of flowers that Undertaker told her to get for one of his guest's. The family of the guest, which was their aunt, wanted them to be bury with their favorite flowers, which was roses. Therefore, Undertaker sent Trinity out to the florist to get those requested flowers.

"I'm back!" Trinity shouts before looking around, honing down her hearing senses to hear any sort of movements coming near her or around the room.

Hearing nothing, Trinity slowly moves towards the coffin that has a table cloth over it, acting as a front desk of some sort. Setting the basket full of roses down, Trinity begins making way towards the door that leads down the hallway to the back of the shop.

Upon opening the door, Undertaker decides to make his presence known by popping out of the coffin beside the door. Trinity growls, taking the cover of the coffin and slamming it into him, shoving him back into the coffin with the cover. His giggling was heard from within.

Storming down the hallway to head to the kitchen, Trinity goes to the urn cookie jar, opens it up and pulls out a bone shape cookie from it. She plops it in her mouth, half of it sticking out as she turns around to head back to the front of the shop to grab the basket of roses.

However, she met an unmovable force.

Standing very close to her was the Undertaker with a wide mischievous smile. Before Trinity could pull the bone shape cookie from her mouth, Undertaker leans forwards and his mouth wraps around the other half of the cookie that was sticking out of her mouth.

Her eyes went wide as his lips brush against hers and his yellowish green eyes glow underneath his silver bangs.

Pulling away, Undertaker was happily chewing on the piece he took from her. Trinity slowly chew the cookie that was in her mouth, still staring at the Undertaker in shock as she couldn't believe his bold move.

"Tease." Trinity whispers once she finishes her cookie.

"He, he, I know~" He grins, snickering before stepping towards her.

Some reason, Trinity kept stepping back away from him every time he takes steps towards her. It wasn't long before her back met the kitchen counter and he step right up to her, the front of their bodies brushing by their clothes.

Knowing that he was making her uncomfortable more than he has been doing in the past few days, Undertaker places his hands on either side of her on the counter and stares down at her with a smile.

"What do you think that you are doing?"

"Nothing~"

"Nothing? That is a lie and you know it." Trinity hisses back, looking at him and wishing those silver bangs of his weren't in the way of his eyes.

Seeing them glow that yellowish green and the mischief smile, Trinity reaches out to brush his bangs up, but he slaps her hand away. This makes her to know that he doesn't want her to see his eyes. A determine look came onto her face and she kept reaching up to brush away his bangs, but he kept evading her hands away from his face.

"Let me see your eyes."

He didn't say anything as he steps away. She didn't care if they weren't close anymore as she was on a mission to brush away those long silver bangs from his eyes and see what he is hiding.

As Undertaker went to turn and run out of the room, Trinity pounce on him sending them sprawling across the floor. Using her demon side, Trinity slams her knees on his hands on either side of his body and she reaches forwards, brushing his bangs away.

They were beautiful yellow green eyes that were radiant. The scars across his face fitted appear to fit the rest of his features. Underneath that craziness was a very attractive man. But those eyes, those glowing eyes makes her realize that they were Shinigami eyes.

"Oh my…" Trinity gets off him, stepping away from him and points at him with her right pointer finger.

"You…you're a Shinigami."

Slowly standing up from the ground, Undertaker lets out a sigh while reaching up to brush his right hand through his hair and slicking his hair slightly back to keep showing Trinity his full face.

"Trinity—"

"You probably kept me here until you could kill me like that other Shinigami…I-I can't believe it." Trinity quickly said before turning to run out the door but a hand grasps her wrist, threw her into the wall and his body was press up against hers.

Her back met the wall with a thud and Undertaker was immediately before her with his chest press up against her own. He grabs either of her wrists, holding them against the wall above her head and he stares into her eyes.

"Now, now, I never plan to do any harm to you."

His voice for once was void from amusement or laughter making Trinity to stare at him with a bit wide eyes, not believing that he can be serious. But upon him being this serious, she knew that he was telling the truth.

"If you must know, I am a retired Shinigami. I have been for the past century." He purrs to her, leaning forwards to brush the tip of his nose against hers.

Trinity can only stare into his eyes, feeling hypnotize by the uniqueness and the mischievous flowing through them. Underneath his exterior, Trinity has a funny feeling that Undertaker wasn't just a humor type of guy, but he used to be a powerful Shinigami that no one mess with. That was the vibe that she was feeling from him.

"Why save me?"

"Why not? I do believe it's the kind thing to do, don't you think, eh~" He smirks then chuckles.

She could only nod making him to snigger some more.

"You're not going to do anything towards me?"

"He, he, I don't know about that. I mean, he he, there is a lot of things that I like to do to you." His voice lowers in the end, playfulness was lace in his tone.

Her eyes widen at his comment, wondering if he was suggesting wicked ways. Upon seeing the mischief twinkle in his eyes, she knew that he meant naughty things within that comment.

"Pervert."

"Eh? My, my, don't be that way, my dear Trinity." Undertaker chuckles, brushing his cheek against his own and rubbing their cheeks together in an affectionate way.

Trinity shuts her eyes, not believing that this was happening to her. That she finally knows the truth about the Undertaker, but also, not believing how his personality can change. A bonus was that he was attractive just like his personality attracts and lures her in to him.

His hands let go of her wrists making her to grasps his cloak and not knowing what to do next. As if knowing the awkwardness vibe coming from her, Undertaker steps back from her and gives her a sly smile.

"Te he, feeling warm, Trinity?" Undertaker asks, seeing Trinity cheeks slightly turn red before returning back to their normal state.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Noemi huffs and looks away from him. Undertaker only chuckles, stepping to her and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close and resting his chin on top of her head. With her in his arms, Undertaker begin to rock them back and forth, humming a random tune underneath his breath.

"A retire Shinigami turn into a mortician…how fitting."

A chuckle erupts from his mouth as he keeps swaying them back and forth. Trinity drops her head against his hard chest, just letting him hold onto her with a smile and a few chuckles would occasionally escape from him.

Then Undertaker lets her go, his hand clamping onto one of her wrist and he begins to drag her out of the kitchen. He snatches his top hat from the ground from when it got knock off and places it back on, his bangs once again hiding his eyes.

"Gah, I believe those roses need to be place on our guest, te he~"

"Indeed they do." Trinity whispers in reply, a small grin coming onto her lips as she lets him drag her behind him.

It appear that she wasn't in any danger from him or she didn't have to worry about him attacking her. For she sees that Undertaker doesn't care that she was a demon. He knew that she was a demon the first time they met and he helped her. That was saying something, right?

"You don't care what I am?"

"Nope. You being a demon, he, he, doesn't affect the way I look at you, te he~ you're different, know that." He answers, letting go of her wrist as he grabs the basket fill with roses.

"Now, shall we, milady?" He bows with the basket of roses, snickering as he holds out his left arm.

Trinity gently laughs, looping her arm with his causing him to stand up straight and begin walking back into the backroom and towards the preparation room.

Once in the preparation room, the coffin with the body inside was on the ground instead of the table. There Undertake begin to place the roses one by one on the body.

"He, he, it brings out a bloom and radiance to our guest, don't you think?" Undertaker widely smiles, throwing the empty basket somewhere in the room and turns to her, the long sleeves covering his hands as he claps them together.

Staring down at the body, or rather guest, Trinity had to nod her head in agreement as the roses did bring out the guest appearance. Liking her non-verbal response, Undertaker leaps at her with his arms spread wide to grope her, however, he met the sole of her right foot.

"Owwie~"

A sigh escape from her lips and she begins walking out of the room with a smile slowly coming onto her face.

As for Undertaker, he rubs his face where a visible mark of Trinity's boot was on his face. An amuse grin comes onto his lips, but a relief twinkle was in his eyes, hiding behind those silver bangs of his.

Relief of not hiding the truth about what he was from Trinity anymore.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi!**

**Here's another chapter.**

**It's more of a filler.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **A Normal Day

…**..**

…**.. Few Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

The sound of repeatedly tapping was echoing through the eerie candlelit front room of the Undertaker's shop. There was a storm outside, heavy rain, howling wind that cause the building to creak as it hits the walls, and flashes of lighting and thunder to make the storm powerful.

A loud boom from thunder outside block the loud slam of the front door of the shop hitting against the wall. Rushing in then shutting the door behind two wet figures, the two figures let out one big relief sign of being out of the rainfall.

"We are completely drench."

"Ee, he, indeed we are~"

Trinity runs her hands through her wet hair, pushing it back and running her fingers through. When she pulls her hands from her hair, she waves her hands around to flick the essence water off her hands.

Undertaker pulls his hat off and begins to shake it around, water spraying everywhere. Trinity flinch at the water drops that hit her making her to shove him away and begin to walk towards the door that led into the back. She, or rather, both of them were in need of towels and warmth.

"We should get out of these clothes before we get sick from being soak and cold."

"Yes, we should, he, he~ Together?" Undertaker pops up behind her, clasping his hands together before his chest and a wide smile was across his lips.

Trinity pauses in walking and turns to him, staring at him with a 'really' look. She shakes her head, mumbling pervert underneath her breath and begin to walk through the hallway, heading towards her bedroom. Undertaker was giggling and disappear into the door that was across from her bedroom door.

Slamming the bedroom door behind her, Trinity immediately strips out of her clothes and puts on dry undergarments before clothing. Before Trinity could even pull on pants, her bedroom door was slam open and a familiar 'he, he' was heard. Her right eyebrow couldn't help but twitch and her face heating up slightly for being half-naked before him.

"I got us towels~" Undertaker comes skipping in, waving white fluffy towels around, not caring that Trinity was standing before him in only her undergarments.

"Do you not know how to knock or have any common courtesy?" Trinity asks, snatching the towel he held out towards her with a wide smile. Her eyes narrowing at him as she couldn't tell where his eyes were looking behind this thick greyish silver bangs that cover a good portion of the top part of his face.

"Well~" Undertaker begins to rock back and forth on the heels of his feet with slight drool coming out of his mouth.

Holding up her left hand, Trinity shuts her eyes and shakes her head at him.

"Never mind. Do not answer that question." Trinity tells him, dropping her hand onto her side and she begin to dry herself off with the towel, not caring anymore that she was only in her undergarments before him.

"Te, he, what's this?" Undertaker pops up beside her left arm, reaching out with his right hand and his black nails poke at the bracelet on her left wrist.

"A bracelet."

"I never saw it before, but then again, you always have long sleeves on, he, he."

"Indeed." Trinity stares at the silver chain bracelet around her left wrist, staring at the small sapphire crystal hanging off it.

Tossing the towel aside, Trinity pulls on a pair of black pants—since pants were needed for a job like this—long black sleeve shirt and she pulls a black corset over the shirt, having Undertaker tie it for her. Lastly, socks and a pair of riding boots that went over her pants.

Reaching to her left wrist, Trinity unclips the bracelet and she walks up to Undertaker. His head tilts to the side as she reaches down, grabs his left hand and lifts it up. Dropping the bracelet into the palm of his hand, closing his hand and pushing his hand against his chest, Trinity gives him a small smile.

"Keep it. I'm in your debt and you need something of me for yourself." Trinity softly tells him, getting onto her tippy toes to peck his cheek before leaving the room. She felt that warm chicken and rice soup was in order for tonight's dinner.

"And dry yourself up!" Trintiy shouts over her shoulder as she realizes after she left the room that Undertaker was still wet. That he came to check and make sure she was alright before himself.

A small soft grin came onto her lips just thinking about his humor, creepy and mortician side, but really, he was actually caring towards her.

Back in her room, Undertaker opens his left hand to stare at the unique and pretty bracelet that Trinity has given him. It was special, not because it has a sapphire crystal gem hanging from it as a trinket or just any bracelet. It was her bracelet and it was special because it was from her.

Pushing his left sleeve up of his cloak and long sleeve shirt underneath, Undertaker clips the bracelet around his thin wrist with a small soft grin. Lifting his left arm up into the air, the bracelet dangles before him making him to reach up with his right hand to let his fingertips tickle the crystal before he leans forwards so that his lips brush against it.

Dropping his arms on either side of his body, he leaves her bedroom to head to his bedroom to shower and change into dry clothes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

When the bell ranged on the front door with a few new faces, grieving looks upon their faces, Undertaker was instantly before them with his hands clasp together. If the customers could see his eyes, they would be frighten at his excitement for getting customers and news about a new 'guest' coming in to be prep up.

Sure enough, it was a family wishing for a custom made coffin and preparation of their great uncle.

Paying him and then leaving after the body was transported inside his building, Undertaker was going to hold the money over a candle flame.

"What are you doing with that? Are you burning money?"

"He, he, I don't want her money, te, he."

"Her? Who's her?"

"The Queen." Undertaker mutters, glaring at the bills in his hand and went to hold it over the candlelight flame again until the bills were snatch from his hand.

Head shooting up, Undertaker stares at Trinity holding the money in her hand and shaking her head at him, scowling him like a little boy doing something that he shouldn't be doing.

"Never knew demons can be greedy, eh?"

"I'm not greedy. This is saving for food and other necessities for here. So…" With finishing her reasoning for keeping the money, she sticks her tongue out at him before snickering.

Rocking on the heels of his feet, Undertaker crosses his arms over his chest and tucks his hand into the sleeve.

"Ee, he, indeed we need to eat, eh." Undertaker agrees, realizing that they would need food for the place, especially ingredients for his bone shape cookies.

Watching Trinity walk towards a shelf, she grabs a beaker and puts the money into it. Undertaker nods his head, grinning as he likes this idea of being reasonable with the money, instead of burning all of it.

"Alright, no burning this money. This is for food and other necessities around the shop. Good…good." Trinity nods her head with a grin before walking to the door that led into hallway to put the jar of money in the kitchen.

Undertaker scurry after her, skipping a little while humming a random tune underneath his breath. Entering the kitchen, he watches Trinity put the money into a cabinet than shut it. Turning to face him, she points at him with narrow eyes.

"The money is for emergency, food, or necessaries. Not fire kindle, right?"

"He, he, yes, milady." Undertaker mockingly bows causing Trinity left eyebrow to twitch. She walks by him, but kicks in in the butt causing him to face plant into the ground and his butt in the air.

His laughter echoing throughout the building while Trinity has a grin upon her lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter! **

**It's shorter than my usual chapters, but I just wanted to get something out there.**

**Thanks & Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** "Guest" & Apple Pie

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Sweeping the front room floors, Trinity was gently humming a random tune that was appearing in her head when she felt a presence sneaking up behind her and reaching out with wiggling fingers.

Left eyebrow twitching, Trinity shut her eyes and whips the broom back, smacking the Undertaker across the face. He staggers away, tripping over a coffin and falling into it. The cover swung over and shuts him within. Trinity kept sweeping as if nothing happen, but she can hear Undertaker snickering within the coffin, finding what happen to him funny.

It felt like any normal day between the two until a body came in. But it wasn't just a body where Undertaker has to clean and dress up, this body was mauled up. It was the Scotland Yard that brought the body in, told Undertaker it was a prostitute that they found within an alleyway.

Once the Scotland Yard left, Undertaker brought the body of the woman down to the preparation room. But first, Undertaker and Trinity stand on either side of the table where the body lies and see what the damage was.

"Eh, he, looks like she got a rough client."

"Undertaker, really? There is no time to crack a joke like that about this woman. Look at her. Her throat is slit and…is her womb cut out…what the…" Trinity lean forwards, not believing her eyes of what she was staring at anymore.

"Indeed." Undertaker voice became serious, his yellow green eyes flash behind his bangs as he stares up and down the body.

Both Undertaker and Trinity stare at the woman's eyes, seeing that they were still wide open and her mouth slightly open as if she was screaming, but it was silent. It was a silent scream of terror that no one ever heard.

"Well, let's get our guest clean up and pretty!" Undertaker claps his hands together with a grin.

…**..**

That wasn't the last of a prostitute body being mauled up.

Another came in causing the Undertaker and Trinity to get the idea that there is a serial killer out on the loose. Thus, Undertaker took it upon himself to use other resources to see if he can find out any more about this serial killer.

Trinity was sitting on the table that was actually a coffin in the front of his shop. Candles were lit on either side of her as she waited for Undertaker to come back. When he did, he came stepping in with a hop to his steps and a wide smile on his lips.

"So, how were your resources?" Trinity asks, about to hop off the table made coffin, but was trapped by him.

Undertaker puts his hands on either side of her hips, trapping her to sit upon the coffin table and he leans his face close making Trinity to go slightly wide eyes. He manage to push himself up against her legs, spreading them open so he was standing between them.

"It appears that the serial killer is becoming known as Jack the Ripper. Slicing up prostitutes, removing their wombs from their bodies while they are alive." Undertaker tells her, being serious when he gives information to her.

His resource were located in the underworld of Britain, where he gathers or gives information about anything usual happening, such as crimes or anything going to happen. With this connection to the underworld community, he gains knowledge and he likes learning new things. Usually, he gets bodies from the underworld of Britain since that is an area where the low class mostly live and crimes are high.

Trinity makes a slight face while Undertaker tilts his head to the side causing his bangs to move to the side, showing his unique and radiant Shinigami yellow green eyes underneath. She reaches out with her right hand, ghostly running her fingertips across the scar that went diagonally across from above his left eye, across the top bridge of his nose, across his right cheek and vanishing at his jawline.

"There's going to be more bodies if this killer isn't stop, I assume."

"He, he, you're right, my dear." Undertaker replies, watching her hand drop from his face.

"And who is to stop this killer?"

"A certain Queen dog that is what, te he." Undertaker smiles, pulling away from her and begin skipping around.

"The Queen's dog?"

"Let's just say that I'm an informant to the young master." Undertaker grins, skipping over to a bookshelf were he grabs an urn off the shelf and opens it up. He pulls out a bone shape biscuit and begins gnawing on it.

"I suppose that this young master is an interesting one."

"Indeed~ and so is his butler."

"When do you think that they'll come?"

"Late today or maybe tomorrow. Or whenever another bodies drops~" Undertaker jumps up and lands beside her, holding out a bone biscuit to her.

Taking it from his hand, Trinity bites into it and chews slowly, wondering who this young master and butler were.

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Once again at the front of the funeral parlor front room, Trinity was dusting when she hears voices outside. She went to move towards the front of the door when Undertaker appears out of coffin, wraps his arms around her and drags her into the coffin with him, shutting the cover over them.

"What the hell!?"

"Sshhh, my dear, not too loud."

"What are we doing?" Trinity turns into his arms, staring up at him with glowing crimson red eyes. Undertaker stares back at her with his Shinigami yellowish green eyes.

"The young master is here~"

Before she can open her mouth, Undertaker puts his right hand over it making her to narrow her eyes at him.

The front door to the parlor open and pairs of boots hitting the wood floors came thudding in. Few seconds, the sound of the door clicking makes Undertaker and Trinity to know that all the guest were in the room.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" A young boy's voice speaks out, sounding a bit dull for his age.

"He, he, he, I thought you'd drop by before long." Undertaker begins speaking out in a creepily tone of voice that Trinity's left eyebrow was twitching.

Reaching around her, Undertaker begins sliding the cover off them with a cunning smirk and his yellowish green eyes still glowing.

"Welcome, my lord. Is today the day you'll condescend to enter one of my special coffins?" Undertaker happily says.

Trinity shoves herself out of the coffin, brushing herself off before glancing at the newcomers around her. She sees that there were five people altogether. Three of them—a woman in all red, a Chinese man, and what appear to be a butler, who was twitching on the ground—were all horrified upon hearing and now seeing the Undertaker.

She looks over to the side to see a serious looking boy about twelve with a brilliant blue eye while the other was cover by an eye-patch. He was too serious for his age and most likely trying to be an adult. Her eyes came to stare into the eyes of red eyes that were eyeing her with interest.

Instantly, Trinity takes a step back as she sees that this boy's butler was a demon. The demon butler gives her a look over and gets a slight sadistic grin to grace his lips.

"Certainly not. Today I—"The boy was cut off from talking when the Undertaker place his right fingers with his long black fingers against the young boy's mouth, stopping him from speaking.

"You don't have to tell me. I know. That wasn't the type of customer fit for respectable people. I'll have you know, I made her beautiful." Undertaker explains, standing up tall and stepping beside Trinity.

"I want to hear about it."

"Ah, I see, so the funeral parlor is your cover business. How much is the info?" Once the young Chinese man ask this, Trinity makes a face and looks at Undertaker, knowing he doesn't like taking in payments, especially from the Queen.

"Under—" Trinity stops speaking and tries to reach out to stop him, but sighs as Undertaker was before the Chinese man, stepping close to him that he was making the young man to do a backbend.

"I have no desire for any of the Queen's coins!" With that the Undertaker slowly turns towards the young boy and was before him in an instant.

"Come on, my lord, give it to me! Give me a prime laughter! Do that, and I'll tell you anything." Undertaker excitedly says, drooling a bit and begins to hug himself while swaying in his spot.

Face palming herself, Trinity shakes her head and mumbling about never figuring out why Undertaker was a nutcase.

"Freak." The young boy mumbles.

"Leave it to me."

They all turn to face the young Chinese man that stands before them, ready to give them a 'prime laughter.'

"Behold the genius of the man that Shanghai called the Sleeping Tiger of New Year's Parties! "Every calendar's days are numbered!" The young Chinese man says with a grin but it slowly slides off as no one was laughing, but bowing their heads with a sigh.

"That suck." Trinity blurts out causing Undertaker to lowly snicker underneath his breath upon her comment.

"If I must…Madame Red, the belle of fashionable society, will tell you here special story. So, his di—"That was all Trinity heard from the lady in red as Undertaker actually over Trinity's ears and begins to shake his head.

Within moments, Undertaker slaps masks over the two people face and turns towards the young boy with a charming smile.

"Now, my lord, you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time, but I won't do it again." Undertaker points out.

"Bloody hell…"

"I see there's no help for it." The young boy's butler steps forwards, fixing his black leather gloves on his hands while maintaining a serious look.

"Sebastian?"

Trinity now knew one of these people names, but of course it was the demon butler. She knew that couldn't be his true name, but she wasn't going to blurt that out in front of everyone.

"Everyone please wait outside…including you, milady." Sebastian says, tightening his gloves again. He cracks open his eyes slightly and stares at Trinity with a smirk making her to gladly glare back.

"You must not peek inside on my account."

Thus, Trinity with the others, who she soon found out their names were Madame Red, Lau, Grell, and the young master, Ciel Phantomhive. They stood outside of the Undertaker shop in silence, hearing nothing happening inside for a good few minutes. But soon, loud laughter echo throughout the street block and the Undertaker sign fell down.

"Are you serious?" Trinity whispers, staring wide eyes with the others.

The door open to show a closed eyes, smiling Sebastian.

"Please come in. It appears he will tell us everything."

Quickly, Trinity was the first one in and walks over to Undertaker, who was lying across the coffin desk and drooling everywhere.

"Undertaker?" Trinity reaches out, touching his shoulder.

"He, he, he, I've seen my Utopia…" Undertaker giggles, sitting up and dropping his head against Trinity's stomach.

She holds him against her stomach before looking at everyone, watching the group come back into the room.

"Shall I make tea and brings biscuits out?" Trinity calmly says to which Undertaker's nods against her stomach before anyone could reply.

Laying him back onto the coffin desk, Trinity walks off towards the door that led down the hallway and straight towards the kitchen to begin making a tray of tea and plate some bone shape biscuit cookies.

…**..**

Once Trinity passed out the tea that was in small beakers, she sat herself down beside the Undertaker.

"These days I often get customers who are incomplete." Undertaker explains, reaching out to grab a human anatomy mannequin and petting its head.

"Incomplete?"

"Yes, incomplete…the wombs are missing." Undertaker tells them.

There was a few gulps and low gasp at this new information, not believing what they were hearing.

"Though the killer makes quite violent splatter, the wombs themselves are neatly cut out." Undertaker explains some more, wiping a few specks of dust off the mannequin before setting it aside.

As Trinity went to sip her tea, she yelps as Undertaker pulls her into his arms and holds her close, nuzzling his face on the top of her head with a wide grin. Her left eye twitches as he pets her head like a cat.

"It was done on a public road, even if it was not a high-traffic one…wouldn't such an excision have been difficult for an amateur, particularly in the middle of the night?" Sebastian points out.

"You're a sharp one, butler. That's my opinion as well." Undertaker agrees, holding Trinity closer upon seeing Sebastian taking a glance at her.

Undertaker had taken notice of how Sebastian kept eyeing Trinity since the first step into the parlor. There was a wave of anger that was emerging in the pit of Undertaker's stomach, not liking the way that Sebastian was taking an interest in Trinity. There was no doubt Trinity was an attractive woman, but she was also almost a full demon, thus, her scent is drawing her kind to her. Therefore, Sebastian.

Slowly pulling away from Trinity, Undertaker walks over to the young Phantomhive and rest his right arm around his shoulders.

"First the Ripper slashes their throats with a sharp hand weapon, then cuts this part open…and takes what's precious from them." Undertaker explains, demonstrating the incisions on Ciel's body.

"I'm sure there will be others killed. People like that don't stop until someone stops them. Can you do it, o villainous noble Lord Phantomhive?" Undertaker takes steps away from Ciel and turns to face the young lord again with a sarcastic grin.

"On the honor of my family crest, I eliminate anyone who defiles the Queen's garden, without exception and by any means necessary." Ciel replies, standing up and setting his beaker fill with tea aside.

Trinity stands beside Undertaker, watching Sebastian help the young Phantomhive into his cloak and put his top hat on. When the others step outside, Sebastian and Ciel were following closely behind but Trinity steps forwards.

"Wait."

The two pause and look at her with curiosity. Undertaker eyebrows rose underneath his bangs, wondering what Trinity was up to.

"Whoever this is, well, they must have so sort of medical background or some sort. Unless they are a skilled butcher. If someone can cut into a woman that quick, skillfully remove organs, they have a medical background. You might have a doctor or medical person on your hands as the killer. Just wanting to let you know." Trinity says, stepping back before turning on the heels of her feet and walking out of the front room.

Both Sebastian and Ciel look at one another than at Undertaker, who begins to gently snicker.

"He, he, that'll help your list of suspects." Undertaker smirks, watching the butler and the young lord leave the parlor.

…**..**

Outside, before Ciel got into the carriage he turns to Sebastian with a serious look.

"Sebastian, is it just me or there something about that woman, Trinity, that is supposedly Undertaker's assistance."

"You have notice something different about her too, my lord."

"Well, didn't you? And don't lie to me, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord…she is like me."

Ciel stare at Sebastian with a bit wide eyes before nodding his head and his facial expression becoming serious again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

In the kitchen, Trinity was baking and Undertaker was roaming around somewhere. As she was putting the apple pie on the cooling rack, Undertaker makes his appearance by bursting into the kitchen.

"It appears that the Viscount Druitt, Aleister Chambers, is having a party tonight. Ee, he~"

"And?" Trinity drags out, pulling the oven mitts off her hands and looking at the mortician with raise eyebrows.

"I believe the young Phantomhive is going to go to it."

"Why? Does he think that this Viscount has something to do with the killings?" Trinity questions, pulling out plates from the cabinet and setting them on the side of the cooling rack.

"He, he, well, the Viscount isn't exactly a goodie goodie man, te he." Undertaker appears beside her, slightly drooling upon seeing Trinity cutting into the apple pie.

"Then what is he?"

"Black-markets…" Undertaker lowly whispers into her ear before snagging the plate with a piece of pie out of her hands.

Trinity turns to watch the Undertaker sit at the dark wood table, happily stabbing and shoving pieces of apple pie into his mouth. He giggles a bit while cutting through his apple pie slice some more. Trinity makes her way over to the table with her own plate and sits herself down across from him.

Cutting into her apple pie slice, she stabs the piece and before bringing it to her lips, she looks up at the Undertaker.

"What would he be selling on the bl—ohhh, wait. I understand now." Trinity sets her fork down, realization coming across her face and Undertaker quickly nods his head with a wide smile gracing his lips.

Realization of why black market, Viscount and Ciel go together. Trinity realize that Viscount is selling organs to the black market and therefore, Ciel believes that this Viscount is the Ripper that he is trying to catch.

Bringing the fork back up to her lips, Trinity snags it off her fork and she shuts her eyes, happily humming underneath her breath at the warmth and sweetness of the apple and the sauce.

Reopening her eyes, Trinity sees the Undertaker finish with is piece and got up to get some more.

"Do you think that it's the Viscount?" Trinity asks, cutting into the pie again but looking over to the Undertaker cutting himself another piece.

"He, he, nope~"

"Why not?"

"Why the sudden questions?" Undertaker fires back, coming back over to the table and sitting himself down parallel to her.

He looks at her and tilts his head to the side, watching as she enjoys her pie before looking at him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Just curious about what you are thinking."

"Eh, curiosity kills the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back. Plus, cat have nine lives."

"Touché, my dear." Undertaker snickers, waving his fork at her before stabbing it into the pie.

They sat a bit in silence until Undertaker gets up for another piece of pie.

"Is it that good?" Trinity turns in her seat asking, about to get up to clean off her plate.

Instantly, it was like Undertaker appear out of thin air before her. He was in front of her, hands trapping her against the small wood kitchen table and he was looming over her.

Going a bit wide eyes at the closeness, Trinity open her mouth to inform him about personal space when he tilts his head to the side and his bangs slide down to the right of his forehead. His unique Shinigami yellowish green eyes stare at her and appear to have happiness within them.

"Undertaker…was it good or alright?" Trinity lowly asks him, not seeing the reason to speak loud, especially when his face was hovering a few inches from her own.

Long black fingernails belonging to his right hand was tracing up the left side of her neck and then the underside of her jawline.

Their conversation before was definitely forgotten.

Grasping the side of her face, Trinity eyes widen.

"You're eyes remind me of a pale mint leaf with a brush of light blue. Innocent for a demoness." Undertaker purrs, a cunning smirk coming onto his lips and only making him more attractive, especially with his eyes showing.

"Oh? And what about my apple pie?"

A deep throat chuckle escapes from him almost making her melt down in her seat then and there. But she might just do it now as he smothers his lips against her own. Her eyes widen for a second before closing and her hands unconsciously went up to grab his shoulders.

The sweetness of the apple pie mingling against their lips.

Slightly pulling back, radiant eyes stare at one another.

"It was delicious~" Undertaker purrs with a smirk.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**This chapter was definitely a longer one than the others. Anyways, if you haven't notice, we are getting into the TV series. **

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters:**** I don't own anything about the Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler series.**

**I do own my original character, Trinity, though!**

**Thanks, Review, and Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **A Special Guest

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A tacky humming tone was escaping from the Undertaker as he enters his shop, swaying a bit with a cunning grin gracing his lips.

Trinity appear from the back, head tilting to the side upon seeing the mortician appearing happier than usual, creepier too.

"Either you just got a good laugh or there's going to be many 'guests' coming in today." Trinity says, walking towards him with her arms crossing over her chest.

Undertaker appear before her, grabbing her hands and setting their hands up in position of the waltz. His humming change to a slow yet cheerful tone as he takes the lead of waltzing her around the front foyer of the funeral parlor.

"What has you so—HAPPY!?" Trinity shouts the last part as Undertaker pauses in his humming and he had quickly dip her backwards, low to the ground.

Trinity head was tilt back before she tilts it forwards to stare in Undertaker's eyes, his face hovering above her own. The single thin braid that usually blends with his long hair was caressing the side of her face.

"There was tragedy that struck, my dear, and we are going to be getting a very special guest."

"Oh my, who is it?" Trinity was pull back up to a standing position before the Undertaker.

Her hands rests upon his chest as he grips the lower part of her back. A low giggling escapes from him.

"The young Queen's Watchdog has found out about the 'Ripper,' but he didn't except what was to come."

"Just tell me who it was."

"I feel like you could figure it out. They were right here two days ago in this very room. Can you gues—"

"The lady in red or rather, Madame Red." Trinity cuts him off, realizing that the female doctor was the one to be the Ripper and she must've died, especially with Undertaker twirling her around the room now.

"Yes, yes, eh he." Undertaker snickers, stopping them from twirling around in circles and eyeing her with a smirk.

"Her body will be arriving soon."

"What happen? Did the Earl do it or his demon butler?"

"Neither."

"Neither? What do you mean, neither? Who else would have done it?"

"Shinigami."

"What!? But, how, what?" Trinity pushes a bit from the Undertaker making him to frown a bit as he likes it when Trinity was press up against him.

Trinity begins to pace with her hands on her hips, thinking about her another Shinigami roaming around, but whoever it was wasn't like Undertaker. No, Undertaker was retired and he sees her as his, well, as a companion or maybe more.

Arms come to wrap around her from behind, stopping her pacing. Undertaker places his chin upon her left shoulder with a long sigh escaping from his lips.

"He, he, don't worry your pretty head about it, Trinity. They'll not get close to you…they have to go through me first, te, he." Undertaker chuckles, but there was an underline of seriousness in his tone that Trinity finds chilling because whenever Undertaker became serious, losing his sense of humor, something dangerous was going to come from him.

His lips ghost against the side of her neck and his hands flex across her lower stomach before relaxing.

They stand there in silence for a few moments before Undertaker pulls away, a random round of giggles escape him making Trinity to glance at him with raise eyebrows.

"Do those Shinigami know who you are?"

"Te, he, yes." Undertaker nods his head, stepping towards her as she lick her bottom lip with a flash of anxiety in her eyes.

"You appear nervous, dear. He, he, you have nothing to worry about. You're a powerful demon and you have nothing to worry about with me around, eh." Undertaker firmly assures her, a smirk coming onto his lips.

"I know. I just don't want to bring any trouble."

A shrug of Undertaker's shoulders as if it was no big deal makes Trinity to sigh and reach out, grabbing ahold of the thin single long braid that hides within his long hair in the front. She gives it a tug with a blank expression making him to loudly whimper and fall down to his knees.

Scurrying across his knees, he wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles his face into her stomach.

"Don't have to be mean, Trin." Undertaker loudly whines before snickering as Trinity drops her head back to stare at the ceiling while a sigh escapes her.

Resting her right hand on the back of his head, her fingers slid in his hair and she looks down at him with soften eyes.

"You're tempting to mess with sometimes." Trinity lowly says making Undertaker to chuckle and he looks up at her, his bangs falling back; thus, his radiant yellow green eyes were now showcasing.

"Eh? Is there other ways that I'm tempting you to do something to me, Trinity?" A cunning smirk came onto his lips and his tone of voice was husky.

Seeing where he was going with this, Trinity right eyebrow twitch before she shoves him off her causing him to slam onto his back. Sitting straight back up, Undertaker kicks his feet about and claps his hands together, highly amused at the fluster looking Trinity. A light color red was dusting her upper cheeks.

"He, he, my Trinity is blushing."

Rolling her eyes, Trinity walks to the hallway to head out back, ignoring the front door opening where the special guest in red has finally arrive for Undertaker to do his work.

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day; Morning: …..**

…**..**

Outside of the church, carriages were line up and waiting for their passengers. Many people have shown up to Madame Red's funeral as she was a well-known doctor and people person at parties and events. Many came to show their respect.

Arms cross over her chest, Trinity stares at the church and looks at the bell at the top that begin ringing. Her eyes look back down to see that the Earl has finally arrive and enters the church, a bit late to it.

From afar, Sebastian and Trinity making eye contact to which Sebastian flashes her a wanting grin and a wink. An arm wraps around her waist making Trinity to know it was the Undertaker. Her eyes stay on Sebastian to see a mix of confusion and curiosity spread across his face upon seeing Undertaker affection towards her.

"Big brother!"

Looking away from Sebastian to the outer metal fence that surrounds the church and its yard, she sees three younglings. A girl about four, a boy about seven and another boy looking like he just enter his teenage years.

"Oh, she is cute." Trinity whispers at the little girl making Undertaker to turn Trinity away from Sebastian and look towards the children that were standing outside the fence.

"Indeed, she is." Undertaker says, pulling away from Trinity to walk towards the children that were curious on what was happening inside the church.

"Lots of people here today, huh big brother?"

Trinity slowly makes her way closer, seeing Undertaker walking alongside the fence and getting closer to the children. Some reason, she sees a spark of happiness in his eyes upon the children's curiosity. She was beginning to think that Undertaker doesn't mind children making her to wonder if he has or had any in the past. Or does he want some?

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You're older! You don't know!"

"Are you dumb?" The little girl points at her eldest brother making Trinity to slap her right hand over her mouth to not laugh.

"I'm only twelve! I don't have to know!"

"Indeed." Undertaker crosses his arms and leans on the metal fence about five feet away from the children. Trinity comes up beside him, resting her head against his right shoulder making him to grin down at her before turning his attention back on the three children.

"It's only natural a normal twelve year old wouldn't know. Today is a certain noblewoman's big day." Undertaker slowly drawls out.

"Big day?" The little girl curiously asks, her big brother pulling her back with cautiousness towards the Undertaker.

Undertaker brings his right hand up, resting his fingers underneath his chin and his black nails drew the eldest children attention before looking at the face of the Undertaker with the rest of his siblings.

"Yes. A person's final, biggest ceremony in life. The funeral." Undertaker says, a chuckle escaping him and causing the children to go wide eyes, not understanding what was so amusedly funny about this.

Trinity can only shake her head with an amuse grin. She was amuse because of seeing how no one can understand Undertaker's personality and ways like she does. These children probably thinks that he is out of his mind, but to her, she sees that he is making a clear point about what this event was. Only thing is, is that he likes twisting the words up into his own dark pleasure.

When the bells begin to ring again, Undertaker walks away from the children with Trinity trailing after him. They have to go to the graveyard to bury the young woman that was killed the same night as Madame Red; a request from the young earl.

…**..**

While Undertaker dug, Trinity holds a bouquet of lilies and she walks over towards the hole that Undertaker finish digging.

"Did he request this because he felt guilty for not being there in time to save her?"

"Yes." Undertaker nods, pushing the coffin into the six foot depth hole before he begin to throw dirt back into the hole with inhumanly quick speed.

Trinity stares at the headstone, seeing it read Mary Jane Kelly, for her name. There was no one other than Undertaker, Trinity and soon to be the young earl and his butler to pay respect.

"This…" Sebastian lowly whispers out, but loud enough for them to all hear. He appear to be coming to realization that his young master hired Undertaker to take care of this woman's burial.

Glancing to the right, Trinity watches Sebastian appear with the young earl, Ciel. The session for Madame Red was over.

"My final customer from the Jack the Ripper murders." Undertaker states, patting the mound of dirt before lying the shovel aside. He moves to stand beside Trinity and a bit behind Ciel. Trinity hands him the bouquet of lilies for him to hold.

"Apparently she was an immigrant. They couldn't find anyone to claim her body." Ciel explains, his eyes never faltering from the headstone.

"So our kindhearted earl here hired me to pretty her up and even erected this gravestone for her." Undertaker explains, reaching out and pointing his long finger with his long black finger over Ciel shoulder and close to his face. Ciel prevents himself from twitching at the closeness of the Undertaker, all of a sudden.

"I'm not kindhearted. If I had given her life first priority that night, there would have been plenty of ways to save her. But I instead, I prioritized catching the Ripper. I know she wouldn't be saved. I knew, and I let her die. My own flesh and blood." Ciel explains, his voice calm as ever even though what he was saying was very deep.

"Are you having regrets?" Undertaker leans down over Ciel's left shoulder to ask this with a smirk on his lips.

"No. Jack the Ripper is gone, and Her Majesty's anxieties are resolved." Ciel firmly states, his role as the Queen's watchdog always within his comments and mind.

"Victoria, eh? I don't like her. She forces all the misery onto you while she just sits back and watches." Undertaker replies with the smirk slowly sliding off his face.

Trinity can hear the hardness appearing. There was a slight waver in his tone that anyone would have easily missed it, but she caught it as she was taking notice of Undertaker's vibe changing.

It was one of annoyance and frustration toward Ciel, especially his comments.

"This is my family's lot in life. It's been passed down for generations long with this ring." Ciel holds his left hand up, his thumb showing a beautiful cut sapphire square gem ring that shows that he was head of the Phantomhive household.

"That ring is like a dog collar. It connects you to the Queen by the chains of 'fate.'" Undertaker leans closer, but Ciel shoves him back, but that doesn't stop Undertaker.

"I'm the one who chose this!" Ciel shouts.

Dodging Ciel's hands, Undertaker grabs Ciel's suit tie and retches the boy forwards causing Ciel to go wide eyes as Undertaker leans in close to his face. The tie clenching tightly in Undertaker's hand to the point that Ciel was up on his tippy toes and it appear that Undertaker was about to hang him.

As Sebastian went to step forwards, Trinity blocks his path and glances at Sebastian with narrow sapphire blue eyes.

"There's a time when words have to get across and express. This is one of those times." Trinity lowly states to Sebastian before she turns her attention to the scene before Sebastian and her.

"I pray yore never hung by that collar." Undertaker voice was cold and serious as he says this before letting Ciel go.

The boy falls back into Sebastian while Trinity walks up to stand by the Undertaker.

"That would be so boring. Come by the shop whenever you need something. You and your butler are always welcome." Undertaker shoves the lilies into Ciel's arms before bending down to grab the shovel and then as he walks by grabs ahold of Trinity's right hand.

A snicker escapes Undertaker as Trinity and he begin to walk away. He swings their holding hands before pulling her up against his side and then wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Do you think his job will be his downfall?"

"Yes. A boy his age shouldn't have to do such wicked things." Undertaker answers as they continue walking through the graveyard and into the direction of the cart.

"Indeed." Trinity whispers, looking up towards the sky.

The sun was setting, giving splashes of warm colors across the sky before being overcome by the dark night sky.

"He, he, what do you see?" Undertaker asks her as they come to their cart and Undertaker helps her up onto the seat.

"Right now, warm colors stretching across the sky before darkness overcomes the light." Trinity whispers, looking away from the sky to stare at Undertaker getting onto the cart and grabbing the reins to the horse pulling the cart.

"Eh? Are we becoming poetic?" Undertaker leans over, whispering this into her ear.

A warm and wet trail went into the shell of her ear making her to gasp out then look at Undertaker with a glare, not believing he had just did that. He just snickers while rubbing the tip of his nose against hers.

"You're eyes flash red for a second."

"Cause I can't believe that you had the audacity to do that."

"Never underestimate me dear."

"Trust me, I try not to." Trinity playfully glares at him causing him to bounce a little in his seat before leaning towards her and brushing his lips against hers, not paying attention to the streets.

"Good girl…now, is there any more apple pie left at home?"

A laugh escapes her making Undertaker to widely smile upon getting her to laugh. A laugh begins to escape him, loud and clear, not caring about who was watching and sure as hell not paying attention to the streets until Trinity has at him to do so.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi,**

**It has been a while since I last post a chapter for this story. So, here you go and leave reviews/comments behind. They make me happy! **

**Also, I kind of just wrote the rest of this up and it is very late... so if there is any mistakes, I apologize now. **

**Anyhow, enjoy and leave reviews!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
